Everett Flint
Everett Flint, born Henry Kellogg and also known as the Hydra, is a bridge burner of the Autumn Court. Overview Biography Born to a Baptist family in Columbia, Alabama, Everett the Liar was notable for his willingness to tell others what they wanted to hear. For this reason, despite being atheistic, he was highly active in his church community, viewing religion as a kind lie that provided hope and purpose. It is also for this reason that his Keeper found an interest in him, whisking him away to Faerie and stealing from him his kindness and sympathy. Everett returned a manipulative soul willing to do whatever it took to bring down the Gentry, and he found his tools in two things: the powers studied by the Autumn Court and a token he had found in the form of an abandoned Bible. Now, using his strong charisma, he inspires the ignorant and malleable to join him in his crusade. Appearance An intense man, Everett’s appearance and behavior show a struggle to reign himself in, his eyes smoldering with conviction, and his movements and speech deliberate and slow. Of above average height and looks, the Hydra has receding black hair and deep brown eyes. He favors nondescript clothing. Under the Mask, his features are slightly elongated, with spindly fingers and wider eyes. Beyond these features, he will appear different to various individuals, based on what they would view as compelling. Character Sheet '''Seeming': Fairest Kith: Romancer Court: Autumn Entitlements: None Mental Attributes: Intelligence 3, Wits 3, Resolve 4 Physical Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 4, Manipulation 4, Composure 3 Mental Skills: Academics (Religion) 2, Computer 1, Crafts 2, Investigation (The Gentry) 3, Occult (Christian) 2, Politics 2 Physical Skills: Athletics 2, Brawl (Boxing) 3, Drive 2, Firearms 1, Larceny 2, Stealth 2, Weaponry (Improvised) 1 Social Skills: Animal Ken 1, Empathy (Motives) 3, Expression 3, Intimidation 3, Persuasion (Inspiring Hope) 5, Socialize 2, Subterfuge 4 Merits: Allies (Followers) 3, Contacts (Christians, Police) 2, Court Goodwill (Summer) 2, Fighting Style (Boxing) 3, Harvest (Emotions) 3, Mantle (Autumn) 2, Resources 3, Striking Looks 2, Token 3 Willpower: 7 Clarity: 5 (Paranoia) Virtue: Faith Vice: Lust Initiative: 6 Defense: 3 Speed: 11 Health: 8 Wyrd: 4 Contracts: Dream •; Eternal Autumn •••; Eternal Spring •; Mirror ••; Smoke ••; Stone •; Vainglory •• Pledges: Everett possesses no long-term pledges and harbors a distrust of binding his fate to anyone else’s, especially in the magic of the Wyrd. Glamour/per Turn: 13/4 Weapons/Attacks: Token: Book of Revelations (•••) This token takes the form of a tale expounding an expanded version of biblical apocalypse; Everett has interpreted it as a divine revelation of the Hedge’s, and subsequently the mortal world’s, fall, and has found his own place in this story as a speaker of the end times. The token’s appearance is that of a book bound in dark, scuffed leather, marked by occult symbols. Its innards are thin pages marked by an illegible script marked in blood. Once per story, Everett may glean knowledge from the book that he otherwise could not have known. As a result of what he has read in the text of his own future, Everett may re-roll three failed rolls per story. The action doesn’t fail, then miraculously succeed; instead Everett recognizes the appropriate actions to take for success from one of the book’s revelatory lines. Action: Instant Mien: When activated, the book shudders, and the sigils on the surface glow green. When the book is opened, the sound of a children’s choir seems to seep into the area, interrupted on occasion by an unnatural roar. As the music fades, scorpions with tails of fire pour from the pages before combusting in their own flames and vanishing into smoke. The words appear on the pages, as if rising out of the thin material; the images appear, then set themselves; and then all goes still. Drawback: A character requires Strength 3 (either permanently or through use of temporary powers) to open and use the book. Catch: Any time the player rolls anything on behalf of the character, the Storyteller rolls a single die. The first time that single die comes up as a 1, the player’s roll automatically becomes a dramatic failure, regardless of what she rolled. References * Category:Changeling: The Lost characters Category:Fairest (CTL) Category:Romancer (CTL) Category:Autumn Court (CTL)